Sonic Speed Adventures
by kitsuneinferno
Summary: ON HIATUS! New chapters are on hold due to NaNoWriMo. Expect all new chapters beginning December 5th! ---A new series that retells the entire Sonic story, updated every Friday!
1. Sonic the Hedgehog

Salt from the ocean filled the air of South Island as the animals of Green Hill went about their day. The sky was exceptionally blue and the sounds of wind rustling leaves of the nearby trees was crisp and refreshing. Everything was peaceful as it should be, however the peace would not last for long.

Among the animals living on South Island was the free-spirited blue hedgehog named Sonic. He was about the age of fifteen and all of the animals of South Island looked up to Sonic as a courageous warrior, who defended the island from many an evil. However, the blue hedgehog was not yet prepared the evil that dared to approach.

**Episode 1: Enter: The Super Sonic Blue Hedgehog Appears!**

One day, Sonic awoke from one of his naps to find Green Hill deserted. He looked everywhere for all of his friends, until he saw a horrible sight. One of his friends were being placed inside of a horrid contraption by a round man with a bald head and a large mustache. The man floated in the air inside of another strange machine.

"Who the heck are you?" cried Sonic towards the portly man, assuming an attack stance.

The man turned to Sonic and grinned.

"I never imagined one of you monsters could talk," grinned the sinister man. "Anyways, my name is Dr. Robotnik. You see, I have come here to fuel my massive robot army with your petty friends. However, that is not all."

"You said your name was Eggman?" Sonic interrupted, obviously not listening.

"No, that's not right," Eggman said in confusion.

"Whatever you say, Eggman," Sonic sighed as he shook his head.

"I am NOT Eggman!" Eggman cried in rage. "What makes you even get the idea that my name is Eggman?"

Sonic looked at the egg-shaped man in confusion.

"I dunno," Sonic replied. "I guess I'm good at guessing names, that's all."

Eggman's face turned beet red in anger.

"Shut up, you insolent rodent!" Eggman bellowed. "Now, tell me, where is the Chaos Emerald?"

Sonic suddenly looked at the villain in interest.

"Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked. "What is that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Eggman questioned in a sinister tone. "Not only are you insolent, but you appear to be ignorant as well. The Chaos Emeralds are six stones said to be capable of bestowing unlimited power upon their collector. I, Dr. Robotnik, intend to collect them to fuel my greatest invention!"

"Really?" Sonic replies, obviously no longer caring. "So, what is that, an egg beater?"

At this comment, the doctor began to fume with rage, before flying away. Sonic, being the hero that he is, decided to give chase to the evil doctor. After a few minutes, Sonic realizes that Eggman has found the Chaos Emerald he was looking for.

"Such radiance," the man marveled as he held the stone at eye level. "To think that I need to find only five of these before I can create Robotnikland!"

"Robotnikland?" Sonic burst into laughter. "What is that, an amusement park? Hahaha!"

"Do you find that amusing, rodent?" Eggman grumbled in a low tone. "How about I show you just how 'amusing' I can be! Hohohoho!"

Out of the bottom of Eggman's floating vehicle came a gigantic wrecking ball that dropped a few feet below the doctor.

"I had planned to make you join my robot army," Eggman cackled with a flicker of evil in his voice. "But, now I think I'll just kill you instead!"

"H-hey, big guy," Sonic said nervously. "No need to get so angry, now. Can we put this behind us?"

Eggman cackled venomously as the wrecking ball begin to violently swing in random directions. Sonic narrowly dodged one of the attacks before nearly being crushed by another. Sonic seemingly danced between attacks, trying to get closer to the mad scientist.

"No living creature can outrun my Egg Wrecker, not even you, rodent!" Eggman cackled as the wrecking ball sped up.

"Who are you calling a rodent, Doc?" Sonic asked while jumping out of the way of another swing of the ball.

"Why, you, my dear friend," Eggman beamed with an evil tone. "Hohohoho!"

"Sorry, Eggman, but I won't stand for that!" Sonic replied as he seemingly disappeared.

"What!?" Eggman cried, looking for Sonic. "You can use Chaos Control?"

"Never heard of that," Sonic replied from behind and above Eggman. "I'm just a guy who is nothing less than the fastest thing alive!"

"Fastest thing alive?" Eggman gasped in disbelief. "Why, that's impossible!"

"Heh," Sonic laughed as he dived towards the doctor. "Nothing is impossible when you're Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"S-s-s-sonic the Hedgehog!?" Eggman stammered desperately. "Wait, I beg you, stop!"

"This is for my friends, Eggman!" Sonic cried as he curled up into a ball, exposing his razor sharp quills. "Sonic Spin Attack!"

Sonic drove his sharp quills into Eggman's vehicle, causing it to explode into shards of debris.

"Stupid... hedgehog... who are... you calling... 'Eggman'...," Eggman gasped as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Leave this island, Eggman," Sonic growled solemnly as he landed near the rubble. "You aren't welcome on South Island."

"You stupid hedgehog!" cried Eggman as he flew from the rubble in a fully repaired vehicle. "Good thing I installed that auto-repair feature to the Eggmobile."

"Eggman!" Sonic gasped in shock before realizing the absurdity of what was just said. "Wait, did you just say 'Eggmobile'?"

"Shut up, hedgehog!" Eggman interrupted as he flew into the horizon. "You are mistaken in thinking that you've won! I have the Emerald, not you, and now I must find the other five that rest on this island. However, mark my words, today is the day I curse the name 'Sonic the Hedgehog'."

"And I'll make sure you never forget it!" Sonic laughed as he sped in pursuit of the fleeing Doctor.

* * *

** Next Time: **Sonic pursues Eggman into the Marble Ruins, where Eggman's Lav-O-Matic machine gives Sonic a hard time.Don't miss **Sonic vs. Eggman: Duel for the Second Emerald!**

* * *

** Commentary Corner: **Whew, this is the first Episode of the Sonic Speed Adventures series. Sadly, this is also in my opinion, the hardest arc to write. There will be seven Episodes in total that will encompass the first story arc, so it'll be awhile before the story starts to get good. If you haven't guessed by now, this fanfic is a retelling or rather a revision of the Sonic storyline, all the way from Sonic 1 to Sonic Unleashed and beyond.

Look for a new episode every Friday! That's all for now, hope to see your comments as to what can and can't be improved. Thank you for reading!


	2. Sonic vs Eggman

Sonic continued to chase Eggman until he came upon a strange ruin. Eggman seemed to have entered the ruins so Sonic was quite eager to follow him. However, Sonic was attacked by one of Eggman's evil robots

"So, you wanna play?" Sonic chided as he jumped into the air and pounced the robot with his Spin Attack.

What shocked the hedgehog the most was the fact that out of the robot popped one of his feathered friends who weakly crawled to Sonic.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked in a shaken tone, concerned for the bird. "I take it Eggman is behind this."

"Sonic...," the bird struggled to speak. "You have... to stop Eggman..."

"I know," Sonic assured the bird. "Don't worry about it, I've got this."

"Please... listen to me...," the bird cried. "The Chaos Emeralds... are an endless power source... Should that wretched man get his hands on them... It would be the end of South Island... No... the end of the world..."

**Episode 2: Sonic vs. Eggman: Duel for the Second Emerald!**

Sonic thought hard about his friend's ominous words as he raced through the magma-filled ruins. He wondered how a pile of rocks could spell the end of humanity, but decided not to think about it and focus on the task at hand: Stop Dr. Eggman.

Before long, Sonic reached a room with magma pouring from above and the only means of crossing being a small rock floating on the lava surface.

"Geez, Eggman," Sonic sighed while shaking his head. "Some like it hot, but I could fry an egg in this place! And, believe me, I intend to."

Sonic jumped across the lava pit down a hole into a dark corridor. He examined his surroundings before sighing.

"Man, I got out of the frying pan and into the oven. This place kinda burns me the wrong way."

Sonic felt things begin to warm up. Before pondering why, he noticed the room began to light up. Curious, he turned around to see the wall behind him melting into a stream of white-hot lava. Sonic ran his fastest, trying to escape the lava, but the path was filled with obstacles and booby traps.

"Man," Sonic huffed as he ran. "Somebody's really trying to protect this place. What's a guy gotta do to crack an egg in this place!?"

Sonic finally ran to safety but, the ground below him began to crumble, dropping him into an other lave pit room. Luckily, he landed safely on a floating rock.

"This place really does make you feel the burn!" Sonic heaved as he attempted to catch his breath. "I gotta catch that Eggman, or I'm as good as burnt toast!"

After escaping the second lava pit, Sonic finally surfaced outside the Ruins, where he saw Eggman extracting an Emerald from a lava pool.

"Eggman!" Sonic cried. "Oh no, I'm too late!"

"My, my, hedgehog," Eggman smirked. "I see you are as persistent as you are insolent. What exactly do you want, I'm on a tight schedule?"

"I want you to stop this!" Sonic replied. "Stop collecting the Emeralds!"

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Eggman cackled. "Hohohoho! There's only four of these precious stones left, and then Robotnikland will become a reality!"

"How about taking your Eggmanland and shoving it?" Sonic rebutted, taking his famous attack stance. "I'm tired of games, Eggman! Let's do this for real!"

"Hohohoho!" Eggman replied. "Aren't you cheeky? Fine, you can play with the Lav-O-Matic!"

Sonic then sighed and shook his head.

"Eggy, Eggy, Eggy," Sonic scolded. "Stop torturing yourself with your crackpot names. Why not call it the Super Sonic Lava Rover 1000!"

"You're one to talk," sweated Eggman. "Enough, feel my wrath!"

A stream of lava shot out of the bottom of the Eggmobile, forcing Sonic to jump.

"I doubt you can fly, hedgehog," Eggman explained. "With the ground covered in white-hot magma, there's nowhere for you to land! Hohohoho!"

"Oh yeah?"

Eggman turned around to see Sonic standing on the back of the Eggmobile. In shock, Eggman turned the Eggmobile, knocking Sonic to the lava below. Luckily, he landed on solid ground. However, Eggman wasn't ready to give up. He launched balls of fire at Sonic, who did his best to dodge each.

"How about you eat this, Sonic!?" Eggman cackled.

However, Sonic jumped behind the doctor and smiled.

"No, thanks!" Sonic replied as he curled into a ball. "My omelet just came out of the skillet! Spin Attack!"

Once again, Eggman's machine burst into flames, but was quickly repaired, allowing Eggman to get away once again.

"Damn," Sonic sighed. "It's two against nothing in the bottom of the third! I really gotta play catch up if I want to stop Eggman now."

As Sonic began to give pursuit to Eggman, he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see that it was his friend he rescued earlier, only he looked a bit healthier this time.

"Hey, Sonic!" the bird chirped. "Looks like you got out of the Marble Ruins okay."

"You seem to be doing better yourself," Sonic replied warmly. "But, listen, I gotta go, can we do this later?"

"Hey, no need to rush, is there?" the bird chimed. "I have a very important favor to ask of you."

"Fine, but make it quick," Sonic sighed impatiently.

The bird then pointed to a metal capsule nearby.

"There's one!" he cried. "May I ask you to destroy any of those Egg Prisons thatyou come across?"

"This one?" Sonic asked as he lunged towards it with his Spin Attack. To his surprise, several of his friends popped out of the Egg Prison!

"I get it," Sonic said. "That rotten Eggman is imprisoning you guys in those Egg Prisons! Don't worry, I'll get him for sure, or my name's not Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

**Next Time: **

With two Emeralds collected, Eggman searches for the third in Spring Yard, but Sonic isn't backing down! Don't miss **High Stakes! The Battle Drags into Spring Yard!**

**C/C: **Ugh, this abomination of a chapter is probably the weakest of the entire arc. I'm trying to make this is consistent as possible, so I have to drag this arc out a bit, since I intend to do the same with the more eventful arcs that come along later.

Yes, Sonic's jokes ARE bad, spare me the criticism. Product of late nights and Sonic Heroes xX. Third chapter should be slightly better, but Chapter 4's where things will pick up. :) Enjoy, or at least try to.


	3. High Stakes

Sonic continued to run as fast as he could, until he arrived in a neon-filled city. There, he was greeted by a swarm of Eggman's robots. Two attacked him but he jumped out of the way, only for two more to lunge at him. This time he slammed their heads together and proceeded to Spin Attack every last robot.

"Whew," Sonic sighed heavily. "Another round of that and I'll be pushing daisies. I gotta find that bad egg fast! Don't tell me he's here... in Spring Yard.."

**Episode 3: High Stakes! The Battle Drags into Spring Yard! **

Sonic looked around the city, wondering just where he was. Up ahead he saw a platform, escalating up and down. He walked onto the platform in interest.

"Hey," Sonic laughed to himself. "This place could be fun!"

However, Sonic's idea of fun was soon thrown out the window as a barrage of metal spiked balls swung towards the hedgehog. In response, Sonic narrowly dodged the balls, only to find himself knocked backwards by a strange ball, back into the spikes.

"Not good!" he cried. "I can't believe I hit a bumper!"

Luckily, he landed on safe ground. The hedgehog panted heavily as he lay on his back, looking at the sunset above him. He sighed heavily while looking above himself at the sky.

"If I don't stop Eggman," Sonic said to himself. "Then this could very well be the last sunset the world ever sees. I have got to make sure that I stop Eggman, before it's too late. The only problem is, I 'beat' him twice and I still haven't beat him for real. But, I have no choice. I must defeat, Eggman no matter what! Time to take out the trash, leave nothing but the yolk!"

Sonic rose to his feet and clenched his fist tightly. He simply shook his head and smiled, before taking off in pursuit of Eggman. The blue hedgehog leaped between spiked balls and extended his range with bumpers throughout the area. He tried his hardest to reach the good doctor.

After a long while of running and searching, a glimmer out of the corner of his eye caught Sonic's attention. The glimmer itself was mostly buried under the ground, but the reflective object protruded slightly above the ground. Sonic inspected the object a bit closer, before trying to dig it out of the earth. After a few hard tugs, he finally loosened the object, revealing it to be none other than a Chaos Emerald!

"So, this thing is a Chaos Emerald...," Sonic said with a slight glimmer of interest. "It's not very big... Sure, it's shiny, but I don't see how these could possess 'ultimate power.' Maybe Eggman's cracked his shell a few too many times."

"Is that a Chaos Emerald?" called a voice from the shadows.

An old bear crawled into view from the shadows. He weakly limped towards the interested blue hedgehog.

"Hey, old man," Sonic asked. "What do you know about these stones?"

"Funny you should ask," the bear answered, turning his head towards the fading light of day that slowly crept beneath the mountainous horizon. "I don't know much, but they say that there are six stones filled with Chaos Energy. The stones are said to stay close together, and travel from island to island as the years go by."

"They travel?" Sonic asked, not believing the bear. "How could stones move?"

The bear pulled a pipe from his torn robe and lit it as he spoke. "You could say that the Chaos Energy that attracts the Emeralds migrates to a different location when their powers are used."

"Why would they do that?" Sonic asked. "Sounds bogus if you ask me."

"Like I said," the bear replied as he removed the pipe from his mouth. "It's only a rumor, I can't say for sure if it's true or not. However, I do believe that the Chaos Energy feels threatened when it is used, so it flees to a new location to keep the secret hidden."

"I see," Sonic replied.

Suddenly, Sonic heard a massive explosion nearby. He waved goodbye to the old bear as he sped in the direction of the explosion. As Sonic thought, Dr. Eggman was the culprit.

"Hmph," Eggman scoffed when he realized Sonic arrived. "Leave now, you petty rodent. I have no time to deal with you, hedgehog. I am looking for the Chaos Emeralds, so shoo!"

"Now, now, Eggy," Sonic scolded as he bounced the Emerald in his hand. "I thought you were looking for this?"

"The Emerald!?" Eggman gasped. "Give it here this instant!"

"You mean you don't wanna play?" Sonic asked glumly.

"You want to play games, rodent?" Eggman asked as a sharp needle-like object protruded from the Eggmobile. "How about playing with my toy, the Egg Piercer."

"Oh no!" Sonic cried sarcastically. "What ever will I do?"

However, Sonic flicked into serious mode when Eggman bore a hole into the ground and ripped it from the earth, revealing a bottomless pit below.

"Ugh," Sonic gulped. "If I get hit with that, I'm dead! But, if I fall, it's over as well!"

Eggman continued to bore and rip and bore and rip until only a small piece of land remained for Sonic to stand on.

"It's over, Sonic!" Eggman cackled. "Time to die!"

Sonic jumped from the ground as Eggman bored it away.

"Not quite, Doc," Sonic laughed as he floated in the air, turning into a ball once more. "It's all fun and games until someone cracks. And the egg that cracks is you. Spin Attack!"

Sonic once again defeated Eggman, but little did Sonic know, he dropped the Emerald before fighting.

"Huh, where's the Emerald?" Sonic cried, until he noticed it on the ground nearby. "There! I got it!"

However, before Sonic could grab it, Eggman snatched it away.

"No!" Sonic cried.

"I'm halfway done here! Hohohoho!" Eggman laughed. "Goodbye, Sonic."

Eggman flew off once more, causing Sonic to shake his head and shrug his shoulders.

"Some fools never learn," Sonic laughed before racing in pursuit of the villainous doctor.

* * *

**Next Time: **When Eggman learns that Sonic can't swim, he gives Sonic trouble in the Labyrinth, where the fourth Chaos Emerald lies. Don't miss **Sonic's Weakness! The Great Labyrinth Chase!**

**C/C: **I liked this chapter better than last week's, but it is still in the bottom three chapters of the arc. About the Chaos Emerald theory, it's only a theory, doesn't mean I can't change it later if something new comes along in one of the games. I've also got my work cut out for me, since there might be a hiatus between Chapters 7 and 8, depending on how much of the second story arc I have written. Just a quick notice :) Enjoy!


	4. Sonic's Weakness

After a while of pursuit, Sonic came across another ruin which Eggman entered.

"Not again," Sonic sighed. "Last time I went through one of these I burnt my quills!"

Unfortunately for Sonic, the ground he stepped on gave way, causing him to slip and fall into a pool of water.

"No, not water!" Sonic cried as he hit the water's surface.

**Episode 4: Sonic's Weakness! The Great Labyrinth Chase!**

Sonic crawled out of the water when he realized it was really shallow.

"Man, this is worse than lava!" Sonic cried. "I can't swim for crap and sink straight to the bottom! Not to mention I can't move as fast in water!"

Little did Sonic know, Eggman was hiding nearby and heard everything.

"So, that rat DOES have a weakness!" Eggman cried to himself. "This should make for an interesting turn of events."

Sonic continued through the Labyrinth, searching for Eggman and the Chaos Emerald. As he searched, he avoided pools of water, hoping that the Emerald wasn't actually buried underwater. Finally, he came across a large room, where he found the Emerald hidden behind a pile of rocks.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said as he picked up the Emerald. However, the room began to shake violently as water flowed into the room.

"Not good!" Sonic cried.

"How do you like my fake Emerald?" Eggman cackled. "Now, this room is set to flood with water. It's sink or swim, hedgehog!"

"Damn!" Sonic cried as Eggman began to fly upwards. "That's it! The only way out must be up!"

Eggman cackled as he flew upward, but when he turned to look, he saw that Sonic was in pursuit of him.

"No!" Eggman cried. "Eat this!"

Eggman flew the Eggmobile into Sonic who was jumping from wall to wall. The contact knocked Sonic into the pool below.

"Hohohoho!" Eggman laughed sinisterly as he continued to elevate.

_No way, _Sonic thought to himself as he fell into the pool, gasping for breath. _I can't die like this. No, I won't die like this!_

Sonic landed on the bottom of the pool before springing upwards, desperate to jump from the pool, but to no avail. He sank right back to the bottom of the ever-rising pool. He could feel his last breath leaving him and had to act fast.

Meanwhile, Eggman continued to rise as he held the fourth Emerald in his hand.

"Hohohoho!" he said to himself. "Only two more of these and I'll control EVERYTHING! Hohohohohoho!"

"Not so fast, Doc!" shouted a voice that made Eggman cringe.

"You!" he cried as he turned to see Sonic jumping from wall to wall, fast approaching. "I figured you'd be dead by now!"

"You made one miscalculation!" Sonic cried as he rammed the Eggmobile.

"Yeah?" Eggman snorted as he repositioned the Eggmobile. "And what would that be?"

Sonic pulled a red mushroom-shaped object from behind his back.

"It can't be!" Eggman cried. "You had a Spring Launcher?"

Sonic put the Spring Launcher in front of his body as he lunged at the Eggmobile.

"Nope," Sonic grinned. "You left it on the ground in the chamber! Now, I'm going to show you the power of the Spring Launcher! It shoots whatever touches it in the direction it is facing!"

"No, you don't mean..." Eggman gasped in desperation. "N-n-n-no, stop!"

"Too late!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic Spring Gun!"

Sonic drove the Spring Launcher into the Eggmobile.

"See you later, Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

The spring recoiled, launching the Eggmobile straight into the wall, causing it to crumble.

"Victory!" Sonic shouted, but he soon realized that he had made matters worse.

"You stupid hedgehog!" Eggman growled as the Eggmobile repaired itself. "You've done it now! This whole chamber is going to collapse, and with it will gush gallons upon gallons of water into this room!"

"What?" Sonic cried as he continued to jump upwards.

"Sadly, I don't plan to be done in by a water flow," Eggman grinned. "So, I'll take my leave now!"

Eggman increased in speed as the water continued to fill the room at a faster rate.

"This isn't good!" Sonic cried. "Jumping up the wall takes too much energy and slows me down in the long run! I gotta think fast!"

Sonic pondered for a moment and then remembered his signature speed.

"Of course!" Sonic shouted as he began to run up the wall itself, catching up to the Eggmobile! "I can run faster than gravity can pull me down! Just you wait, Eggman! I'm coming for ya!"

"Impudent rat," Eggman growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Robotnik, not Eggman!"

"Geez," Sonic shook his head as he increased his speed even more. "I tell you, Doc. Denial isn't only a river in Egypt it seems."

"Die, you impudent fool!" Eggman shouted as he tried ramming the hedgehog, who effortlessly dodged him.

"You first, I insist!" Sonic shouted as he jumped out of the way and curled into a ball. "Spin Attack!"

However, Sonic lost his footing before he could finish the attack. Before he could catch himself, though, Eggman sped out of the hole in the ceiling and out of sight. Sonic followed suit, finally making it out of the hole.

"Where are you, Eggman?" Sonic called out into the night. "Huh, guess he got away. Well, at least I'm outta the frying pan-"

Sonic turned around to see a familiar place that petrified him with fear.

"-and into the freezer," the hedgehog gulped.

He looked at his surrounding, an aerial city, high in the sky.

"I've only heard rumors of this place," Sonic shivered. "The futuristic city, where stars shine bright, even in the light of day. I can't believe it. It's the fabled Star Light."

* * *

**Next Time: **Sonic fights Eggman in Star Light, but Eggman obtains the fifth Emerald, leaving only one left!Don't miss **Into the Starry City: Only One Emerald Left!?**

* * *

**C/C: **I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I felt the pacing was off a bit, but things are finally about to heat up, since the culmination of this arc is finally building up. Enjoy the final three chapters of the arc when they come, although Chapter 5 will be somewhat weak, but hopefully better than 2 and 3.

As for how I feel this chapter stacks up, I'd put it right in the middle, maybe even higher than Chapter 1. I dunno, I guess you guys decide how it stacks up.


	5. Into the Starry City

Sonic looked around at his surroundings, the color flushing from his face. He had never actually seen Star Light before. After all, he never got a chance to explore the island as much as he had with Eggman's treachery. The thought of his adventures brought a grin to the young hedgehog's face.

"Sorry, Eggman," Sonic shouted. "I've got a score to settle! So, you better wait for me!"

**Episode 5: Into the Starry City: Only One Emerald Left!?**

Sonic sped through the city, looking for traces of Eggman. He searched atop skyscrapers and even along the many highways that zig-zagged throughout the eerie city. No matter where he looked, he could not find the doctor.

Flustered, the blue hedgehog sat on the edge of a skyscraper, pondering what to do next.

"How can I find one egg if I can't even find my way through this maze of a city?" he said to himself, looking up at the beautiful stars above him. "Man, it's like finding one rotten egg in a nest of one thousand!"

As Sonic pondered, a stray bomb robot rolled next to Sonic and began to detonate. Sonic turned to see the bomb flashing red.

"Here we go again!" Sonic cried as the bomb exploded, knocking him from skyscraper to the highway below.

As Sonic rose to his feet, he saw a strange sight. A family of ducks waddled their way across the nearby bridge, careful to not expose themselves to the light.

"Hey!" Sonic cried out to the family, who waddled away in panic.

Sonic sped in front of the ducks, who began to quack in fear.

"Hey, hold on a sec," Sonic tried to console the family. "I'm not one of Eggman's cronies. I'm trying to stop him!"

"Will you help us?" the eldest duck quacked with a quivered tone. "That wretched Eggman imprisoned my husband inside one of the Egg Prisons! You must help him!"

"Now, wait a minute," Sonic said, trying to quiet the flustered bird. "May I ask a question? People actually live here in Star Light, up in the sky?"

"Well, of course we do!" she quacked in reply. "Where else would we live, silly? Wait, you come from below? Is there really a place known as Green Hill?"

"Duh," Sonic answered with an annoyed tone. "I'm Green Hill's resident defender, Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm after that quack of a doctor, who imprisoned my friends!"

"Well," the duck said hesitantly. "Eggman first came here about a month ago. He built a base to the east of here."

"A base?" Sonic asked. "Why would he return to his base when he still needs two Emeralds?"

"Emeralds?" the duck asked in shock. "You must speak of the jewel that my husband carried! Before Eggman kidnapped him, he gave the jewel to me and told me to dispose of it!"

"Well, where is it?" Sonic asked impatiently. "I need to get it before Eggman does!"

"It's right here!" the duck said, pointing at her purse.

However, before she knew it, she was snatched up by Eggman!

"You rotten!" Sonic cried. "Give her back!"

"How about no?" Eggman cackled as he snatched the Emerald. "Only one to go! Hohohoho!"

"Eggman, you bastard!" Sonic growled as he jumped and curled into a ball. "Let her go, NOW!"

"Hohohoho!" Eggman cackled as he positioned the mother duck between Sonic and himself. "Why don't you attack and see what happens to your friend? I'll drop her down to the world below!"

Sonic hesitated and stopped his attack. "You dirty coward!"

Eggman threw the duck down to the bridge below, where her concerned children surrounded her.

"No child...," Sonic muttered in a solemn growl. "Should ever have to see their mother suffer!"

"Hohohoho!" Eggman sneered. "You look quite pissed! How about we settle this in an open area? The park sounds nice!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Sonic grinned as he sped toward the battleground.

As Eggman arrived, Sonic examined the surroundings. He noticed a large amount of teeter-totters in the park.

"What's your trick, Eggman?" Sonic asked nervously.

"No trick," Eggman beamed coldly. "Just a game."

"Oh," Sonic grinned. "In that case, I love games!"

"Well, in this one," Eggman cackled. "Let's see who can kill the other first!"

The Eggmobile ascended out of Sonic's jumping range.

"Eggman, you dirty cheat!" Sonic cried. "Come here and fight me!"

"Hohoho!" Eggman cackled sinisterly. "I have the upper hand now! I'll launch you straight out of the stratosphere! Egg Bomber, go!"

Eggman launched several bombs from beneath the Eggmobile. They landed near Sonic, detonating a few seconds later, knocking Sonic to the ground.

"Damn... you...," Sonic struggled to get to his feet. _I have to find a way to take Eggman out! _

"Giving up all ready, Sonic?" Eggman smirked. "This is no fun at all!"

Sonic once again noticed the teeter-totters. _Bingo!_

Sonic ran over to one of the teeter-totters and sat down. "Over here, Eggman!"

"If you insist!" Eggman cackled as he dropped the bomb onto the end of the teeter-totter.

"How about a taste of your own medicine!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic Counter Attack!"

Sonic jumped onto the other end, launching the bomb into the air, smashing into the Egg Carrier!

"You bastard!" Eggman shouted. "I'll kill you!"

Eggman launched another bomb, but this time Sonic sat on the other end before the bomb landed. When it did, Sonic was propelled several feet in the air, even above Eggman.

"What!?" Eggman shouted. "That can't be! N-n-no!"

"Sayonora, doc!" Sonic grinned as he curled into a ball. "Thanks for choosing Hedgehog Airlines, have a nice flight! Spin Attack!"

Sonic launched the Eggmobile to the ground, where the bomb on the teeter-totter exploded right as the Eggmobile crashed into it!

"And that as they say is that!" Sonic grinned as he wiped his hands.

"You damned hedgehog!" Eggman roared as the Eggmobile repaired itself. "We'll continue our duel! Meet me at my base: The Scrap Brain!"

* * *

**Next Time: **Eggman learns the last Emerald lies in his very own base, but Sonic gives Eggman a run for the Emerald! Don't miss **Scrap Brain! Battle in Eggman's Base!**

**C/C: **Wow, that turned out better than I originally expected, although that's not saying much. Finally, things are wrapping up and the worst arc of a series is coming to a close.

Where do I begin? Oh. As of now, I am upping the rating of this to Teen, largely because of the strong language. My envisionment of this series would be akin to watching an anime fansub, hence the strong language and whatnot. An interesting tidbit: I originally intended SSA to be a "fantasy" anime of mine before I converted into a fanfic.

Also, anyone notice how self-centered Sonic is? :p All of his attacks incorporate Sonic into them. :p And a nice little bit of info: Next week will be the double chapter finale! So, stay tuned... er, paged? Seriously, what would you call that? oO


	6. Battle in Eggman's Base

Sonic followed Eggman through Star Light, until they reached a massive factory-like building.

"Hohohoho!" Eggman snickered. "Welcome to my humble abode: The Scrap Brain!"

"Eggman!" Sonic cried. "Why are you coming back to your base? There is still one more Emerald! Unless, of course, you've given up?"

"Hohohoho!" Eggman replied. "How amusing! You really are dumb! Did you really think I had forgotten about the last Emerald?"

Sonic was puzzled. He didn't understand what Eggman was saying.

"Well, why are you coming back to your base?" Sonic asked.

"Because, the last Emerald is here!" Eggman sneered. "It lies within my base!"

**Episode 6: Scrap Brain! Battle in Eggman's Base! **

Sonic chased the doctor into his base. Sonic was shocked that Eggman had the last Emerald after all! Did that mean that he'd lost?

"No," Sonic shouted aloud. "I won't lose to that rotten omelette!"

Sonic managed to outmaneuver the factory's traps, such as flattening pistons and spinning launchers. However, he knew the trouble that he was in. If he wasn't alert, he would be a blue pancake! Nevertheless, he continued onwards, trying to find his way through Eggman's base, all the while looking for the final Chaos Emerald.

The bird from Marble Ruins looked at the sunrise in distress as he worried about Sonic's well-being.

"Sonic...," the bird said to himself. "I'm rooting for you, all the way!"

The old bear puffed on his pipe as the sun began to rise in Spring Yard.

"I can feel them...," the bear said to himself as he removed the pipe from his wrinkled lips. "The Chaos Emeralds... It's as if they are crying... For someone to rescue them. I hope you can do it, boy. South Island... no, the world depends on you."

The mother duck and her three children watched as the sun peaked over the skyscrapers, illuminating the stars in the sky even more.

"Momma," one of the children cried. "Is Papa gonna come home soon? Will that blue guy stop Eggman?"

"Of course they will," the mother duck said weakly. "Sonic is a good spirited person. There's no way he'll lose to that vile excuse for a man. Just hope and have faith. Sonic is fighting for Papa, for you, for me, for all of Star Light, and all of the world below!"

Eggman placed the five Emeralds into the console in the heart of his base as he began to laugh with glee.

"Hohoho!" he said to himself. "All that remains is that pesky final Emerald. The sensors state that it is in this base, but I can't seem to find it. Oh well, all that remains is to flood the trap room with water."

Sonic felt a strange surge of emotion rush through his body. He couldn't understand it, but it felt as if he could hear people cheering him on. Finally, he understood.

"Hold on, guys!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I will not lose!"

"Momma, what was that?" one of the other two children cried.

"I don't know," the mother duck replied. "It sounded like a scream."

The old bear took another puff from his pipe when he heard a faint sound in the distance.

"I understand," the bear said to himself. "I don't doubt that for a second, boy."

The bird became sharply attentive as he heard a sound.

"Sonic?" the bird asked as his eyes began to well with tears. "Is that you?"

Sonic finally arrived at Eggman's control room, where he met face to face with Eggman.

"Show's over, Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "Time to meet your end!"

"You first, my dear hedgehog," Eggman sneered as he pulled a lever.

Sonic felt the ground beneath him fall as he followed suit, down in the depths. Soon, he landed in a pull of water, as he sank to the bottom. He couldn't breathe and had to act fast if he intended to live. He found an underwater tunnel, but before he followed it, he noticed a glimmer in the water. As he went to inspect it closer, it all became clear. There it was, the final Chaos Emerald!

Thinking quickly, Sonic grabbed the Emerald and proceeded to exit through the tunnel. He came into another open room, only this one had shooting arrows and spinning spike balls. Before Sonic could think, he felt his breath grow short. He was running out of time. Thinking fast, he gripped the stone wall and attempted to climb. He slowly climbed as he felt his final breath leave him. Was it all over?

_No! _Sonic though to himself, regaining composure and climbing quicker. _I came this far! I won't lose now!_

Sonic reached the surface just in time, but he was nearly hit by a spiked ball! He narrowly dodged it and continued to climb the wall, now outside of the water, but still, he could see light above him. He just had to reach it...

Sonic found himself inside Eggman's control room and saw the doctor nearby.

"Found you, Eggman!" Sonic cried.

"S-sonic?" Eggman stammered. "How did you-?"

Suddenly, a grin spread across his face as Sonic walked right into his trap!

"What is this?" Sonic cried as the door behind him shut.

"You have finally come to bear witness to the Egg Scrambler!" Eggman cackled. "The ultimate machine!"

Sonic sighed.

"Egg Scrambler?" he scoffed as he raised his eyebrow.

"Prepare to be breakfast, you foolish rodent!" Eggman cackled as the two pistons on the ceiling crashed down, nearly flattening Sonic!

"I gotta be careful!" Sonic cried, but before he could think, the ground below him, shot up!

He jumped to safety just as the piston struck the ceiling.

"This isn't good!" Sonic cried.

"You see now, Sonic?" Eggman explained. "Those who oppose Robotnikland will be crushed by the power of these pistons!"

Sonic continued to dodge them, but lost his footing, dropping the Chaos Emerald in the process. He gasped as the gem rolled before Eggman's feet, who picked it up and grinned.

"Hohoho!" he cackled. "So you found it for me? Alright, Sonic! Time to see the Egg Scrambler's true form!"

Eggman cackled as he placed the final Emerald into the console.

* * *

**Next Time: **Eggman powers his ultimate creation with the six Emeralds, and it is Sonic's job to stop it! Don't miss **Eggman's Perfect Machine! Power of the Six Chaos Emeralds!**

**C/C: **Are you ready? For the final chapter? :p

Yeah, I wanted to switch scenes and show all of Sonic's friends rooting for him :p

Other than that, not much to say, just keep reading.


	7. Eggman's Perfect Machine

Sonic began to quiver as he felt the ground shake. Had Eggman won?

"Hohoho!" Eggman cackled as he watched the hedgehog. "Nothing can keep up with the Egg Scrambler now!"

Before Sonic could think, the piston below him shot to the ceiling. Desperate to dodge, Sonic found himself in the path of a downward-falling piston. Sonic continuously dodged a flurry of smashes from the Egg Scrambler, but unfortunately for Sonic, the worst had yet to come. Without warning, energy lasers began to fire from the sides of the Egg Scrambler!

"Come on!" Sonic yelled. "What the hell is this?"

"Hohohoho!" Eggman replied. "Still alive, my cerulean friend? I'm not surprised!"

**Episode 7: Eggman's Perfect Machine! Power of the Six Chaos Emeralds!**

Sonic desperately tried to dodge the onslaught of crushing pistons and deadly lasers, but he was caught of guard. He fell to the ground, but a piston was coming straight from the ceiling towards him! He tried to roll to safety, making it out before the piston could crush him. Unfortunately, his left hand wasn't out of the way in time!

"Gyaaaaaah!" Sonic howled in pain as the towering piston snapped every bone in his hand.

"Hohoho!" Eggman sneered sadistically. "That's what you get for not accepting your fate! Now your death will be slow and painful!"

Sonic desperately tried to free his hand while the piston beneath him began to rise. He had to get his hand out of there or his whole arm would be ripped off! Without thinking, Sonic flipped over and kicked the piston with all his might. Surprisingly, the piston was broken apart and his hand was free. He quickly ducked to safety before his body reached the ceiling.

Sonic began to feel dizzy as his hand continued to bleed. If he didn't act fast, he'd bleed to death! However, before Sonic could form a strategy he felt a sharp pain puncture his chest. One of the lasers shot through Sonic's body as he began to cough up blood.

"Damn it...," Sonic cried to himself as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness. "Damn you, Dr. Eggman..."

"Hohoho!" Eggman laughed with twisted glee. "I killed him! I finally killed him!"

Sonic felt his life escape him as his eyes closed...

_Get up, Sonic!_

Sonic opened his eyes in disbelief. Was it his imagination?

_Come on, boy! I know you can do it!_

No! It was his friends, who relied on his victory. Sonic mustered the energy to rise to his feet.

_Please, Sonic! Do it for Papa!_

"Eggman...," Sonic whispered, startling the doctor.

"You're alive?" Eggman gasped in disbelief.

"EGGMAN!!" Sonic screamed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

At that time, a laser shot at Sonic. Regaining his composure, Sonic simply dodged it, but landed underneath a falling piston. Sonic just grinned and punched the piston with his right hand, shattering it to bits.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eggman cried. "You took a laser to the heart! You should be dead!"

"Yeah," Sonic grinned. "I should be. But, I got lucky. It missed my heart by less than a centimeter!"

"You cheeky little runt!" Eggman roared. "How dare you trash the Egg Scrambler!"

Sonic charged at the wall protecting Eggman from him, completely destroying it. Eggman cowered in fear and got into his Eggmobile.

"You haven't won, Sonic!" Eggman cried.

"Oh, really?" Sonic smirked as he curled into a ball. "Spin Attack!"

He attacked the Eggmobile, causing Eggman to laugh.

"Hohoho!" Eggman cackled. "You can't defeat the Eggmo- WHAT!? The auto-repair function isn't working!"

"Fool me once, doc, shame on you," Sonic grinned. "Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three or more times, shame on you, because I'd eventually figure out your trick! See ya later, Doctor Eggman!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Eggman bellowed as he fell to the Earth below. "It's Dr. Robotni..."

"Well that takes care of that!" Sonic grinned as he grabbed the Chaos Emeralds, but before he could take another step, he collapsed to the floor, smiling.

An elderly male duck swam with his wife and children on a small pond, the sun and the stars watching over them.

"So, when do I get to meet this Sonic fellow?" the male duck asked one of his children.

"Sorry," one of the kids replied. "He's already gone to the world below!"

"Aw," the father sighed. "I wanted to meet our savior..."

"You sure about this, boy?" the old bear asked Sonic, who simply grinned.

"Of course," Sonic replied. "I already know how to fly the _Tornado _anyways."

"Are you sure?" the old bear asked, obviously not convinced. "This was my father's plane, so you better not wreck it."

"I won't, pops," Sonic smiled as he pointed at the old bear with his left hand, which had healed over his six weeks of rest. "Thanks for the plane, by the way. I'll take real good care of it. That's a Sonic promise."

The bear began to laugh out loud.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. "What's so funny?"

"You think by adding your name to it, it makes your words more powerful in meaning?" the old bear giggled, taking a puff from his pipe.

"Of course," Sonic grinned. "I come up with the 'best' attack names!"

"Right...," the old bear grinned.

"Well, I'm off!" Sonic shouted as he climbed into the cockpit of the bear's biplane, the _Tornado. _"See you, pops!"

Sonic turned on the engine and set off for his next adventure.

_That boy, _the bear grinned as he walked away. _Has a lot to learn..._

The duck family looked overheard as they heard a rumbling sound. Above them, they saw a plane, with Sonic in the cockpit. He waved at the ducks, who waved back, before he flew off into the horizon, towards wherever his adventures would take him next.

* * *

**Next Time: **Sonic flies his biplane to West Side Island, where he meets Miles Prower, a young fox with two tails, but they aren't the only ones there.Don't miss **The Mutant Fox: Enter Tails the Two-Tailed Fox!**

**C/C:** For better or for worse, South Island is over with. I will admit I got a bit lazy after this chapter so there MAY not be a new chapter next week. Please keep your eyes peeled though, I may surprise you.

Also, I know its Sonic's biplane, but I had to introduce it somehow. Oh well, it's Sonic's now anyways.


	8. Tails the Two Tailed Fox

A group of young animals were walking through the tall grass that lined Emerald Hill of West Side Island. One of the animals was a squirrel, the others were a penguin, a rabbit, and a fox.

"How much further, Nutty?" the penguin asked the squirrel, who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"We're almost there!" Nutty grumbled, before glaring at the fox, the youngest and weakest of the animals. "If it weren't for Miles, we'd be there sooner!"

"Hey!" the young fox shouted. "It's not my fault I'm slow!"

"Why did he even have to come with us anyways?" the rabbit asked with an oafish tone.

"If it weren't for my pops saying we had to be nice to the little screwball!" Nutty groaned fiendishly. "His parents should've named him Inches Prower at the speed he walks!"

**Episode 8: The Mutant Fox: Enter Tails the Two-Tailed Fox!**

The animals snickered at the saddened fox as they reached their destination, a small pond nestled deep within Emerald Hill. However, what they found was something shocking. A rotund man stepped out of a landed craft and greeted the animals.

"Greetings," the man smiled. "I am Dr. Robotnik, and now you will all become my slaves!"

The animals screamed. "Dr. Eggman!?"

"No, that's not right," Eggman replied.

"Run for it!" Nutty cried. But, it was too late. The penguin and rabbit were caught and turned into robots. "No! Arcta! Hopper!"

Finally, Nutty himself was captured. All that remained was Miles, who tried to run but tripped. He fell, revealing his deepest secret to Eggman.

"What's this?" Eggman gasped. "A fox with two tails?"

"Stay back!" Miles cried.

Eggman prepared to capture Tails, but was interrupted by a nearby crash.

"What the devil?" he questioned with a puzzled tone.

"Man, how was I supposed to know that I needed to refuel?" complained a voice from inside the smokescreen.

"No!" Eggman cried. "It can't be!"

Out of the tall grass popped none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Eggman?" Sonic gasped, but noticed Miles behind Eggman, both of his tails stretched out. "Tails?"

"What are you doing here, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Eggman cried.

"Same thing can be said to you!" Sonic cried.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Eggman sneered. "The Emeralds have come here to West Side Island!"

"What!?" Sonic cried. "Not this again..."

"Finally, I can build Robotnikland!" Eggman cackled.

"Eggmanland?" Miles asked, causing Eggman to cringe in annoyance.

"Shut up, you stupid fox!" Eggman shouted as he kicked Miles, who fell backwards.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. "Who said you could kick Tails?"

"It's Miles...," the fox replied weakly.

"Quiet, Tails," Sonic interrupted. "Mommy and Daddy are talking."

"Don't think I haven't learned your trick, rodent!" Eggman cried as he boarded a machine. "Witness the Eggmobile's successor, the Eggcopter!"

"Eggcopter?" Sonic and Tails replied simultaneously in annoyance.

Eggman then landed the Eggcopter inside of some sort of car with a drill at the end.

"Behold!" Eggman cackled. "The Egg Blender!"

Sonic began to burst into laughter as Eggman began to grow angry. He rebutted by driving the Egg Blender towards Sonic, nearly boring a hole into the hedgehog, who dodged the attack.

_Damn, _Sonic thought to himself. _I can't use my new move against him!_

"Time to die, Sonic!" Eggman cackled, but Sonic jumped out of harm's way.

"Spin Attack!" Sonic cried, but was knocked back before he could successfully attack.

_Unreal, _Tails thought to himself. _That blue guy... I gotta help somehow!_

"Hey, Eggman!" Tails shouted, catching the doctor off guard. "That Sonic guy is the least of your worries!"

"Tails, stay out of this!" Sonic shouted. "Get out of here!"

"For the last time, it's Miles!" Tails shouted. "Quit making fun of my tails!"

"Sorry, buddy," Sonic replied. "There's no need to hide what you have! I mean look at me, I'm a blue hedgehog, for crying out loud!"

Tails gasped. Was this Sonic guy actually NOT making fun of his defect? Tails wouldn't falter, he had to save Nutty and the others.

"Eggman!" Tails repeated. "Give me back my friends!"

Tails began to charge the Egg Blender, but Eggman just laughed.

"What can I twerp like you do, Miles?" the doctor grinned in amusement.

"It's not Miles, it's Tails!" Tails grinned as he jumped into the air. "Try this on for size! Spin Attack!"

Both Sonic and Eggman gasped as Tails curled into a ball and battered the drill with his rapidly-spinning tails, causing the drill to shatter.

"Nice job, Tails!" Sonic grinned as he revved into a ball. "Eat this Eggman! Sonic Spin Dash!"

Eggman gasped as Sonic shot himself into the Egg Blender at supersonic speed, completely destroying the Egg Blender, but the Eggcopter was able to pull out.

"You haven't seen the last of me, hedgehog!" Eggman rumbled as he flew off into the distance.

Sonic drew his attention to the awestruck fox. "You okay, bro?"

"That was awesome!" Tails cried with delight. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Sonic," he grinned. "You aren't too bad yourself, Miles."

"No," Tails interrupted. "Tails is fine, but why aren't you making fun of me?"

"Because you've got spirit, kid," Sonic winked. "You can't laugh at somebody with a mission. Anyways, gotta jet. Eggman's up to no good. See you around!"

"Wait," Tails cried before Sonic could take off. "I've got business with Eggman. He's got my friends! Can I go with you? Please?"

"Depends," Sonic answered. "You've got some killer moves, albeit stolen from me. Are you fast?"

Tails felt his heart sink at the words. Sonic would only be slowed down by him!

"Here," Sonic replied, outstretching his hand. "Take it."

Tails looked into his hand.

"There's nothing there!" Tails answered.

"Silly!" Sonic laughed. "I'm talking about my hand!"

"You mean that?" Tails asked in confusion. "I won't be a burden to you?"

"'Course not!" Sonic answered impatiently. "Now, let's go!"

Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and sped off into the distance, young fox in hand.

* * *

**Next Time: **Tails proves to be invaluable to Sonic as they infiltrate Eggman's weird base, where Eggman begins collecting the Emeralds again. Don't miss **Sonic and Tails: The Ultimate Duo!**

**C/C: **That takes care of that... Not much to say here, but surprise! Also, I guess THAT's how Tails knows Sonic's moves. :p


	9. The Ultimate Duo

Sonic raced as fast as he could towards the power plant that Eggman flew into. The sun had already set as he arrived just outside of the factory. He turned around and waited about five minutes for Tails to catch up. The young fox was breathing heavily and looked as if he were about to collapse.

"What's the matter, Tails?" Sonic asked impatiently. "Can't you run any faster?"

"I'm not...," Tails panted heavily. "...as fast... as you are..."

"Anybody can be fast!" Sonic smirked. "Something has gotta be slowing you down, am I right?"

"No," Tails replied nervously. "If you want, I can wait here."

"No way!" Sonic shouted. "You've gotta do things yourself if you want them done right. Don't you want to save your friends?"

"Well," Tails sighed. Now that he thought about it, why should he save those guys?

**Episode 9: Sonic and Tails: The Ultimate Duo!**

"Well?" Sonic answered.

"I do...," Tails explained. "I mean, it's the right thing, but..."

"But what?" Sonic asked with an annoyed tone.

"Those guys pick on me all the time," Tails began to cry. "I try to fit in but they make fun of my tails, so I try to hide them."

Sonic then realized why Tails could hardly run.

"Well," Sonic replied. "You gotta stop putting all of your energy into making your tails move together. Sure, it gives off the illusion of having only one tail, but you waste energy that way, and slow down in the process."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"If anyone knows how to be fast, it's me," Sonic smirked. "You got it?"

Tails took what Sonic said to heart. He took Sonic's advice and was surprised at how fast he was!

"Told you it was easy!" Sonic chided. He grabbed Tails by the hand and the duo entered the plant.

Once inside, the two heroes saw a disturbing sight. Chemical waste was pouring everywhere and acid-filled water covered key portions of the base.

"This place gives me the creeps, Sonic," Tails shivered as took a step backward, but lost his footing and nearly fell to the acid-filled pit below. Luckily, Sonic grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him to safety.

"Be careful next time!" Sonic scolded as the two pressed on through the base.

Tails was amazed at how fast he was going. He was not nearly as fast as Sonic, but he was still faster than ever before. Maybe people would start respecting him more if he didn't try to hide his tails?

The two came across a bridge, but it began to collapse. They'd fall into the acid below, but they were able to escape their fate and press on.

When the two finally came across Eggman, what they saw was a shock to Sonic. He had already found one of the six Chaos Emeralds!

"Hello there," Eggman sneered. "I see you've brought a friend along. How are you, Tails?"

"Quit with the games, Eggman!" Tails cried. "I want my friends back!"

"Hohohoho!" the doctor cackled famously. "You call those guys friends after how badly they treated you? Hohoho!"

Tails took the doctor's words to heart. Eggman did have a point.

"Don't listen to him, Tails," Sonic replied, noticing the kit's hesitation. "We'll save those guys, I promise!

"Sonic...," Tails sighed in awe. Sonic was so brave and able to tackle troubles without a blink of an eye. Tails wanted to be like that.

"Enough chitchat, boys," Eggman cackled as he flew the Egg Copter into a strange machine. "I'll wipe you out with my latest bio weapon, the Egg Mutator!"

"The what?" Sonic and Tails asked simultaneously.

The heroes felt parts of the ground break beneath them, falling into the acid pit. That didn't matter, since they needed to take Eggman out.

"Not good," Sonic cried. "I can't even use my Spin Dash either!"

"Hohohoho!" Eggman cackled once more. "I hope you like the taste of waste!"

"Ewww," Tails gagged.

Eggman launched a cartridge of nuclear waste at the two animals, who were able to dodge.

"What is that stuff?" Sonic asked as it began to melt through the floor.

"I'll tell you," Eggman chided. "Not that you can do anything about it anyways. My weapon fires cartridges of chemical byproducts as weapons. They explode on contact, covering its target with the waste. The waste is highly acidic, and it will completely kill anything it touches!"

"Damn you," Sonic cried, unsure of how to stop the doctor. "Tails, you with me?"

Tails was confused, but instinctively understood Sonic's plan.

"Hey, Eggman!" Sonic cried as he made distance between himself and his friend. "You couldn't catch me even if I stood still!"

Sonic pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue, taunting the doctor into focusing on the blue hedgehog.

"Hohoho!" Eggman sneered, obviously falling for the trap. "I guess you underestimate the immense power of the Egg Mutator!"

"Hey, Eggman," came a voice from behind.

Eggman turned around to see Tails grabbing onto the Egg Mutator.

"What happens if I do this?" Tails asked as he broke the Waste Launching bit from the Egg Mutator.

"You little bastard!" Eggman cried. "Now how will I shoot down that miserable hedgehog?"

"Hey, Eggman," came a voice from behind.

"What is it?" Eggman bellowed as he turned around, only to be smashed in the face with a Spin Attack.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Sonic cried as he spun at a high velocity, causing the Egg Mutator to explode.

"We did it, Sonic!" Tails shouted victoriously as he ran to his blue friend.

"No!" Eggman cried as he flew out of the rubble in the Egg Copter. "You've failed! For I have the Chaos Emerald! Sayonara, Sonic and Tails! Hohohohohohoho!"

Eggman flew out of the base and into the nearby ruins.

"If he laughs like that again," Sonic sighed. "I might just give the writers a good beating."

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Writers?"

"Don't mind me, Tails," Sonic winked. "Life's just one big sitcom, am I right?"

* * *

**Next Time: **When Sonic is trapped in Eggman's totem trap, Tails discovers his ability to use his tails as propellors and helps Sonic defeat Eggman. Don't miss **In the Ruins: Tails to the Rescue!**

**C/C: **Another chapter out of the way. You may be wondering why I am so quick to point out the fact that there are only six emeralds. It's for you to find out later. :)

Another important thing to note: You may be thinking. "I thought Tails was as fast as Sonic! He's not THAT slow!" Well, look closely at Tails' running animation in Sonic 2 and 3. When he reaches his top speed, he begins to lift off the ground and hover over it, increasing his speed dramatically. Therefore, Tails is only as fast as Sonic (or close to) whilst in the air. :) Why isn't he flying now? Read the Next Time description. ;)


End file.
